


The Holly and the Ivy and the Supersoldier Santa

by Pineau_noir



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Captain America Secret Santa, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Howling Commandos, F/M, Fluff, Steggy - Freeform, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 12:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17001531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineau_noir/pseuds/Pineau_noir
Summary: She smiled. “We do the same thing, really. But instead of gathering the families of the enlisted members, we go to a church or orphanage. We visit the children who don’t have families.”Steve looked around to ensure there wasn’t an audience then snuck a quick peck to her lips. “That sounds wonderful, Pegs. Really.”She smiled back at him. “I’m so glad you think so, Steve. Because we are in need of someone to play Father Christmas this year and everyone seems to think you fit the bill.”





	The Holly and the Ivy and the Supersoldier Santa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ellebelles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellebelles/gifts).



> Thanks are in order for my buds and beta readers [Coldwinterrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eris13/pseuds/coldwinterrose), [Sable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lecroixss), and [Jay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortenavida) and to the mods of the Captain America Secret Santa. It was super fun!

“Steve, darling,” Peggy started. The Howling Commandos were between missions and in London. Somehow the SSR had scrounged up rooms for everyone at a small inn on the edge of the city and Steve and Peggy were having drinks in the lounge. Steve was comfortable, warm from a crackling fire, sitting close to Peggy, but not _too_ close; she had a reputation to maintain after all. They had both indulged in a glass of scotch, which didn’t do much for Steve but it was nice to sip at, and the swirl of the amber liquid was mesmerizing in front of the fire.

“Christmas is next week,” she continued.

Steve grunted. He had never been the biggest fan of the holiday, what with being poor and Irish-Catholic in a world that thought he was just another mouth to feed, another burden on society. Sure his ma and Bucky had always gotten him little presents, mainly art supplies, and he had drawn them some pictures in return, but overall, it wasn’t his favorite holiday.

“And?” he replied.

“The different branches have special ways to celebrate, but generally they all like to get together to celebrate with their families. The SSR is no different. _But_ as most of us either don’t have families or our families aren’t nearby, we do things a little different.”

Steve raised his eyebrows. “What do the other branches of His Royal Majesty’s military do for Christmas?”

“They scrounge together all of their rations and get some semblance of a feast. But more importantly, all the officers work on making small toys, all the Wrens and ATS knit scarves and hats or sew little dolls from scraps. We all know that this is a bloody awful time to be jolly but we don’t want the children to realize how terrible things are. So needs must. The thing that gives everyone the most joy is the appearance of Father Christmas. Usually, one of the single men will don a fake beard and stuff his uniform with a pillow or extra uniforms, anything to pad his stomach.”

Steve could picture that in his mind and smiled. It must foster a good sense of community, pooling their ration tickets to provide food for a large group. And the idea of men and women serving in the war, using their spare time to make toys for little ones made his heart sing. But the thought of a world-weary soldier becoming Santa, or _Father Christmas_ he supposed, wearing some ridiculous wig on his face, stuffing his shirt to look rotund, caused him to chuckle.

He nodded at Peggy. “So what does the SSR do?”

She smiled. “We do the same thing, really. But instead of gathering the families of the enlisted members, we go to a church or orphanage. We visit the children who don’t have families.”

Steve looked around to ensure there wasn’t an audience then snuck a quick peck to her lips. “That sounds wonderful, Pegs. Really.”

She smiled back at him. “I’m so glad you think so, Steve. Because we are in need of someone to play Father Christmas this year and everyone seems to think you fit the bill.”

\-----

Bucky and Monty laughed while Dernier gave him a decidedly Gallic shrug. Gabe, Morita, and Dum Dum were fighting a losing battle against smiling. Peggy— the cause of everything— _beamed_ at Steve.

“I feel like an ass,” he groaned.

“Well you certainly don’t look like one,” Peggy fired back.

Steve heard Bucky mumble, “Beg to differ,” under his breath and turned to glare at his so-called friend. He made a rude hand gesture, hoping Peggy wouldn’t see it. 

“Sergeant Barnes, enough teasing. There is sufficient time for you to take Steve’s place,” Peggy said. “And Steven Grant, I can _see_ what you’re doing. You’re not nearly as subtle as you think.”

That set the rest of the men off into full-on belly laughs. Steve felt his face flush. At least the blush would blend in with the rouge that had been applied on his cheeks and nose. The other branches of the military might have to scrape and scrounge for a Santa costume but apparently the SSR, with its spies and _secrecy_ had an actual (beautiful, Steve would admit to himself) Father Christmas suit. 

It was red velvet and faux fur, with a big patent leather belt and matching shoes. The pants and jacket sleeves were a little short but the prosthetic they used for his belly was realistic and the beard was glued on instead of just hanging off his face. The mustache kept tickling his nose and he hoped that he wouldn’t have to sneeze at an inopportune moment. He looked around the room at his brothers-in-arms and Peggy and let out a sigh. 

“Are any of you going to let me live this down?” he asked.

“Yeah, sure, Cap. This isn’t nearly as ridiculous as your touring tights!” Morita chimed in. 

Steve rolled his eyes. At least the USO costume fit. However the Santa suit wasn’t as tight. Or as drafty.

“Get all your jokes out now, fellas,” Colonel Phillips said as he walked into the room. “It’s almost show time.”

They were getting ready in a small back room of a church. The food was going to be served in the chapel with the appearance of Father Christmas and presents after the meal. Steve was the only one required to wait until the end, the rest of the team was going to help chaperone the children.

About half of the children in the city had been evacuated to the rural areas, away from the bombing. But there was still a significant number of children who, for one reason or another, had stayed in London. Some of them were able to stay with their parents while others, like the ones in the church, had no family to speak of. Steve knew what it was like to be without parents, but he’d at least had Bucky to be his family. He was willing to put up with a lot of teasing to make this Christmas a little nicer for the kids who didn’t have anyone.

“Steve, I think you look darling,” Peggy said against the background of giggling men. “Ignore them, this is a very sweet thing you’re doing.”

“I know,” he sighed. “I know.” 

Peggy winked at him. “Then stand up straight and act like it, Captain!” she said with a smile so big it made her eyes crinkle around the edges. “And the rest of you lot—” as she scanned the room while the other members of the Commandos stood just the slightest bit straighter— “best behavior tonight! The teasing is fine _away_ from the children. But if I catch any of you teasing Steve when he comes out, it will be mess duty for a week!”

Monty gave her a crisp salute. “Yes, ma’am!”

Jones and Dernier rolled their eyes but mumbled an affirmative. Dum Dum looked like he was going to start riling Peggy up so Steve quickly stepped in. 

“Pegs, they’ll be fine. Buck will make sure no one steps out of line, right?”

In a direct contrast to Monty’s assurances, Bucky gave Steve a lazy salute with a mumbled, “Sir, yes Sir.”

Colonel Phillips, seeming to realize their teasing was winding down, gave Steve a stern look. “I’m about to take these yokels out to show these kids a Merry Christmas. You better pull your weight too, Rogers.”

Steve nodded solemnly. At first, the whole idea of dressing up as Santa had seemed ridiculous, but the nearer it got to time to act for the children, the more serious he became. He watched as Colonel Phillips led Monty, Morita, Dum Dum, Dernier, Gabe, and Bucky out the door and then it was only Peggy in the room.

“You’re going to do splendidly,” she said. “No matter what they—” she gestured to the door where Steve could see the retreating backs of his team— “no matter what _they_ say, this is a wonderful thing you’re doing. Thank you.” She went up on her tiptoes and gave Steve a light kiss.

He smiled down at her. “I’m not wearing lipstick, Pegs. You can kiss me harder than that.”

She smirked back at him then gently pulled his head down and gave him a couple of sweet, chaste kisses then added quick nip to his bottom lip that made him happy he no longer had to worry about asthma and heart problems. 

“That’s enough mooning over each other!” Colonel Phillips voice shouted through the door. “Agent Carter, if you have the time, we could use an extra pair of hands!” 

Peggy smiled and Steve let out a sigh. “I’ll see you in a bit?” he asked, nerves bleeding through in his voice.

She nodded. “As soon as things are calm, I’ll come and fetch you,” she answered.

\-----

Having endured the teasing from his teammates, the wait before he could leave was long and boring. When he was finally able to go out and socialize and had to put on his best hearty “ho ho ho” and booming laugh he felt a little bit like he was underwater. There was a rushing noise in the background and his peripheral vision was blocked by the giant fur trim on his hat. Peggy came up to him and shook his hand.

He held on to her hand like a lifeline. “Father Christmas, it’s time to meet all the good boys and girls,” she said. Steve cleared his throat and closed his eyes for a moment. He felt a little better, a little more grounded and gave her a smile.

“Why yes, Agent Carter! I see plenty of young girls and boys who deserve presents!” he said in his best _Captain America_ voice. “Could you have that rascally fellow over there—” he bit back a smile as he pointed at Bucky— “bring me my bag of presents?”

Peggy _and_ Bucky shot him a glare but it just made his smile bigger and he let out an honest-to-god Santa laugh. Bucky hoisted the bag of presents and brought it all to Steve who motioned to the closest child, a little boy who was only four or five.

Peggy walked to the boy and crouched down next to him. “Would you like to tell Father Christmas your name?” she asked.

He nodded. “I’m Dennis,” he squeaked out.

Steve gave him what he hoped was a kindly smile. “Well Dennis, have you been a good boy this year?”

Dennis nodded and Steve reached into his bag to retrieve a present wrapped in old newspaper with a bit of tinsel on it. 

“Well, have a Merry Christmas,” Steve said as he handed it to the boy.

“Thanks! Happy Christmas!” Dennis shouted, mood buoyed by the gift.

A bright light flashed from Steve's left. He whirled around to see a photographer documenting his play-acting. By his side were Bucky, Dum Dum, and Morita, all with shit-eating grins on their faces. He narrowed his eyes and mouthed “You're all a bunch of jerks,” before he had to turn back to give another child a gift. This child, _Laura_ , had wide eyes and whispered a “Thanks Father Christmas” before she scurried off to hide behind a familiar adult.

The rest of the evening followed the same pattern until there were no more empty hands and Steve's bag was decidedly less full. Peggy came up to Steve again and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. 

“You’ve done well,” she whispered amid the hoots and applause from the agents and children. She clapped her hands and got everyone’s attention. “Father Christmas has a few more stops tonight so he must be on his way. Let us all wish him a ‘Happy Christmas’.”

The children, somehow all in sync, shouted, “HAPPY CHRISTMAS!” and Steve smiled at them. 

“Thank you all!” Steve replied as he slipped out of the room.

There was a rush to get him out of the costume, the rogue off his cheeks and the beard off his chin. A quick scrub and some painful removing of glue and he was deemed “close enough to Steve Rogers” and was able to go out and see the children in the chapel.

Before he left the back room, he took a quick moment to brush his lips across Peggy’s. “Thanks, Pegs. This was fun.”

“You did a wonderful job,” she whispered back.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [Tumblr](https://pineau-noir.tumblr.com%22), [Dreamwidth](https://pineau-noir.dreamwidth.org), and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/Pineau_noir). Come chat if you love Steggy, Stucky, and/or Spideypool.


End file.
